Kamisama Kiss Lemon
by Ember Joy
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami are alone in the shrine. Mizuki went to see his old spirits and our spirits went into the spirit world for a few thing. Tomoe made an amazing dinner and thing get heated when Nanami said she wants a new familiar. Lemon story NanamixTomoe pairing
1. Chapter 1

Nanami's P.O.V:

I was alone in my room. Tomoe was the only other person in the house. He was making me dinner again and I felt like I owe him something. Tomoe came into my room and said "Dinner is served." "Thank you." I said and we both headed to the kitchen. His tail softly brushed up against my leg which sent shivers up my back. His ears were showing threw his hair and I couldn't help but stare at his features. The way his nose is slightly curved above his soft, kissable lips. His purple eyes that were more beautiful then the sparkling ocean. My heart was beating fast as I was just staring at him. He looked over to me and I quickly hid my face under my long hair. I had a red look on my face as he looked at me.

I can actually feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He looked at me through his silver bangs and asked "Nanami are you OK?" His deep voice sent shivers up my spine. "I'm fine." We then entered the kitchen and I saw a gourmet feast. "Oh my god Tomoe! You have out done yourself. This looks incredible." He just smirked and said "Thank you." I gave him a hug and said "You have to eat with me. I can't eat this all myself!" He smiled and we both sat down together. I started out with baked stuffed zucchini with a side of egg roll, and fish strips. As I slowly dug in, and I couldn't help but say "Yum." I smiled at him as he slowly ate. "You cooked it, you can eat it too." He just ignored me and continued to eat.

Tomoe's P.O.V:

I was alone in the kitchen cooking dinner. Nanami and I were the only two people in the house. Mizuki went to his old shrine to visit his spirits and our spirits went into town for an little favor for me. After dinner was finished I started to walk to Nanami's room and I got even more nervous with each step. I opened the door to see the beautiful Nanami. "Dinner is served." She stood up and walked to me saying "Thank you." We slowly walked to the kitchen and my tail accidentally brushed against her legs. The feeling of her soft skin against my tail felt so good that I could wrap my tail all around her body.

She slightly gasped and then looked at me. I felt her stares as we walked down the hall. After a few seconds, I looked back at her and I just stared at her perfect curve of her lips. We then entered the kitchen she gasped at the meal. "Oh my god Tomoe! You have out done yourself. This looks incredible." I couldn't help but smirk and said "Thank you." She gave me a hug and said "You have to eat with me. I can't eat this all myself!" I smiled and we both sat down together. As we ate, she said "Yum." I smiled at her as I slowly ate. "You cooked it, you can eat it too." I just ignored her and continued to eat.

Third persons P.O.V:

After they finished dinner, they both walked to the sink and did the dishes. "Tomoe I have a question." He just looked at Nanami. "Is there a way to break the contract between a familiar and a god?" He just looked at her with confused eyes. "Why would you want to know?" He asked handing me a dish to dry. As she was drying, Nanami said "I don't deserve a familiar like you. Your used to so much more exiting, spin tingling adventures. I think you should be back in the wild." She said sadly. "I could get a new familiar. Plus it could help me get over my feelings for you." Tomoe didn't say a word. After the dishes were finished; Tomoe suddenly pushed her against the wall. "TOMOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "I don't want you to find another familiar!"

He suddenly forced his lips onto mine. The kiss was forceful yet passionate. The feeling of his soft, moist lips against hers was just driving her nuts. When he pulled back, she asked "Why did you kiss me? Why are you toying with my heart?" Tomoe looked deeply into her eyes and said "I love you." She gasped and smiled. "Really?" She shed a tear for joy and she kissed him with the same amount of passion she first got when Tomoe first kissed her. Tomoe kept on kissing her as she pulled her into the hallway. He picked Nanami up and took her to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the futon and kissed down to her neck. He slightly brushed his claws against her skin causing shivers to crawl up her spine.

He slowly unbutton her top and she blushed a deep red. She felt like her whole body was on fire from the passion she felt. Tomoe couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. She blushed and hid her face in her hair. He kissed her neck sliding down to her chest. She moaned from the pleasure she had running threw her body. She hesitantly pulled at his shirt and he stop kissing he and helped her remove his shirt. To her, she felt like she could die happy right there. She slowly trailed her hand down his nicely toned chest. She felt her stomach tied in knots as she did this. He trailed his hands up and and down her sides and she felt pleasure move threw her body as he trailed his hands to the back of her bra.

Once he pulled off her bra, she tried to cover chest with her arms. Tomoe grabbed Nanami's arms and slowly removed them. "I know I"m not the best women. But-" "Beautiful." She was interrupted by Tomoe who said she was beautiful and slowly leaned down to kiss between the middle of her breast. She gasped at the sudden sensation and felt her body arch her back. Her body was in control and she dug her nails lightly into his back. He slowly trailed his soft hands down the her left slender leg. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. His claws slowly dragged down the skin of her calves which caused her to moan lightly. He kissed slightly lower and reached her stomach.

The sensation of his little, wet kisses crawling down her stomach sent her mind racing. She arched her back even more and her mind was practically screaming from the feeling she got. Once the kissed reached the hem of her skirt, she begged for mercy and her nails dug harder into his back. Tomoe pulled back and said "We can stop now if you want." She nodded no and he said "I can't stop if we continue. I said "I want you Tomoe. Don't stop." With that he slowly removed her skirt and panties with her teeth. She tried her best to cover herself from the embarrassment. Tomoe moved her hand and stared at her body. "Beautiful." She blushed a deep red and said "Don't look. Its so embarrassing." She couldn't even look him in the face.

He then removed his traditional Japanese pants showing himself off. She blushed even deeper till her face looked like a tomato that has been picked. "Are you ready?" She closed her eyes and nodded. He teased her by only pushing against it. She gasped at the feeling and he trailed kissed back up her stomach to her neck. She arched her back as he slowly pushed himself inside her and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Every pain sensor went off in her body. With one quick movement, he was totally inside her. She gasped loudly in pain and arched her back till her stomach was against his chest. Her heart was beating so fast that it can burst right out of her chest. After a minute, the pained look in her face soon melted into pleasure.

He slowly started to thrust in and out of her causing her to moan loudly. "TOMOE THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" He just smiled and moved even faster and harder. She started to scream slightly and thrust her hips along with him. Her body was on fire and he started to sweat. Their bodies were thrusting against each other and sweat was just dripping off the skin. "TOMOE I FELL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" He just kissed her neck and sucked her skin leaving a hickey on her. "This will claim you as mine. You belong to me now."He thrust even harder and she dug her nails so deep into his skin that it started to slightly bleed. They both started to grunt and moan to every thrust. Nanami gripped to the Futons sheets and begged for mercy.

Tomoe said "I'M GONNA CUUMM!" Nanami felt her body clench tightly around him and she felt some kind of liquid enter her body. After a few seconds, the tension from her body suddenly left her body. Tomoe collapsed on her body and she panted heavily. "Oh...my...God!" was all she can say. He chuckled and she fell asleep. Tomoe took out his smoke pipe and said "This is my mate. This maiden is mine. Now that she is a god; she can live forever by my side. I am not gonna lose you to anyone." Tomoe covered his lover with the sheets and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Authors Note 1

_**People who are reading my book. I will be starting another book. A side story for Inuyasha. I hope you will all read. This will be able to entertain you all who are reading. I hope that you like it. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** EnchantedEmber**_


End file.
